Beyond The Drift
by StarsAreMyOcean
Summary: One battle tore everything from Spock. Vowing to never again pilot a Jaeger, he devotes himself to improving the drift system. Years later, he is pulled from his research to once again fight; this time with James Kirk, a cadet none thought could drift. Spock initially refuses but something about this man draws him back into the conn-pod. Star Trek AOS/Pacific Rim AU fusion.
1. Prologue

_Space: it was the final frontier, a place undiscovered. Man always held a fascination with the stars. Romanticists, philosophers and scientists all looked to the skies, craving the day when man could travel among the stars as one sails the great seas of Earth. History was forever changed when man first left Earth's atmosphere and the great race to the stars surged forward. A century later, the world was again turned on its head with the invention of the warp drive and subsequent first contact. World peace was finally attained and humanity pushed to explore the far reaches of the universe. No one ever thought that the depths of space would find us from the floor of our own ocean._

* * *

**Stardate: 2233**

**Location: San Francisco General Hospital**

**Log Entry: George Kirk**

It's now, 2233.231, one day after the creature was finally defeated. 'Kaiju' they are calling it, after the monsters of vintage foreign film who would invade large cities and go on wild rampages. This Kaiju attacked for seven days and killed hundreds, thousands...no, probably more. In response to the assault, Starfleet has grounded all missions and is putting all efforts into figuring out what exactly this Kaiju creature is and it's origin. Initial reports mention the formation of a large fissure on the seafloor just off the coast of China. Shuttlecraft have been dispatched with research crews to the site of the fissure.

Winona is upset that she's missing what could have been the greatest opportunity of her career. Me...I must admit I am beyond happy to be a new father but sadly not just because we have a second, beautiful baby boy but also because she isn't on the first round of research shuttles. We have no idea what we are facing all we know is that it is dangerous. It's almost surreal, a new life born among all this death and destruction. It might not make sense, but I am happy you were born when you were. Your mother is safe, whether for only one more day or for a lifetime, I feel I am in your debt...James Tiberius. Kirk, out.

* * *

**Stardate: 2250 (Seventeen years after first Kaiju assault)**

**Location: Shatterdome San Francisco**

Supple hands worked a sharp blade across a wooden surface as curled slivers of wood fell freely. Each pass removed more of the material adding to the substantial pile accumulated on the floor. A horned crown took shape on an already menacing looking creature. From the opposite side of the room, cold eyes and a severe face glared at the man belonging to these hands.

"I fail to see the logic behind engaging in this activity at the conclusion of our missions." The feminine voice uttered, a hint of displeasure in her tone.

"I find it is a form of meditation in which I can purge myself of the negative emotions that form in my mind from said missions." Never once did he look from his carving to meet her gaze.

"You have spent far too much time among humans Spock if you are unable to guard yourself from such thoughts." No effort was made to hide the poison in those words. He paused and looked towards his female counterpart, most surprised to have been assaulted by her in this manner.

"Yet you remain here with the humans, people full of these thoughts. Most illogical considering your apparent distaste at the company." Subtly shaking his head, he returned his attention to the figure in his hand. With a few last flicks of the knife, the final details were carved. An analysis of the figure yielded no noticeable imperfections or missed details. Spock returned the knife to its sheath and stood to place the figure on the highest shelf next to six similarly carved figures. Turning back to T'Pring, he saw her staring at the floor, as if in shame.

"It would be the greatest dishonor to abandon our mission and to abandon you..." The words caught in her throat, "Perhaps I am not as in control of my emotions as I believed." Larger, rougher hands tenderly grasped her wrists, and thumbs swirled across her palms. The movement was soothing and T'Pring stretched the index and middle fingers of her right hand.

"This is war, a time of madness where even the strongest of minds can sucumb to stresses and fatigue." Spock touched his fingers to hers, sweeping them back and forth along the length of hers. "Will you share your mind with me?" A slight nod from her was the only answer he needed. Kneeling before her, his fingers easily found the meld points on her face.

A swirling vortex of emotion and vivid color assaulted his telepathic senses. Violent reds and gunmetal greys clashed to form brilliant streaks of lightning. Fight, fight, FIGHT! Pain, no, no pain. Darkness. Cannot fail. Failure means death for all... It was a tiring journey through her conscious as the path was wrought with unyielding fear and suffering. One particularly gruesome sight caught his attention. T'Pring, pilot suit torn to shreds revealing battered and bleeding flesh underneath. She just knelt there, face contorted from her usually impassive Vulcan facade into one of pure anguish. Blank eyes stared at the sky, accepting whatever terrible fate had been bestowed upon her. The pain pulled deep within him and Spock had to remove himself from the meld.

"Why...these thoughts...how long have you been experiencing them?" his phrasing awkward as the terror of the vision pulled at the back of his mind, where he normally felt only the comfort of his bond with this woman.

"Ten months or, more specifically, four days after our second Kaiju kill. I sealed these vile stirrings from even our bond. Erecting such barriers was the only way in which I could both maintain my sanity and prevent such emotions from bleeding into the drift." Her voice strengthened and she was determined that her course of action had been the most appropriate.

"Even the slightest break in your mental barriers could have broken our sync and destroyed us...destroyed everything we are fighting to defend." Spock grabbed her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, trying to get her to understand the gravity of her decision. "I am not criticizing you for experiencing emotion, you know as well as I how deep and how strong they run in our race. I am criticizing your handling of these emotions. There are many highly qualified Vulcan healers here in this Shatterdome who understand our desire for privacy and maintain the utmost discretion..." He was abruptly cut off.

"What has been done is done; I cannot change the past nor would I attempt to do so if granted the opportunity. I shall atone for the offense I have inflicted upon you and can only ask that you are accepting of my atonement." T'Pring now rested her hands upon Spock's wrists exchanging glances with the emotionless face.

"I will reflect upon your words." He touched a hand to her cheek. "Swear to me T'Pring, when you are with me, you shall never feel shame for emotions."

"You know I cannot make such a decree." A klaxon tore through their quarters and the duo stood alert, waiting for orders to be relayed.

"Red alert. All personnel are to report to assigned stations. Intrepid Phoenix to Hangar three for deployment. Eternal Defiance to Hangar five for standby. Red alert." The message repeated itself throughout the entire dome. T'Pring and Spock looked at each other and nodded before running towards the hangar.

* * *

The halls were total chaos as the entirety of the dome now scrambled to their appropriate posts. T'Pring whipped her communicator from its belt pouch, tuning it to the hangar's frequency.

"Intrepid Phoenix to control, we are bound for the drivesuit room. Estimated arrival in seven minutes. Please advise."

"Control to Intrepid Phoenix, received. Systems are going online and will be ready for your arrival. Turbulent breech activity detected, you will received further briefing during suit up. Hawkins out." The communicator chirped as the transmission ended and was shoved back onto T'Pring's belt. She quickened their already frantic pace, determined to get there before the given estimate. Something did not seem right.

When they started having to dodge engineering personnel pushing hover carts loaded with Jaeger parts, they knew it was only seconds before they would arrive at Hangar 3. Doors swished open to reveal a vast room buzzing with people clearing the launch pad and pulling necessary equipment from storage. T'Pring and Spock quickly ducked down a side hall that lead to the drivesuit room where an official looking, silver haired man greeted them. It was Fleet Admiral Pike ready and waiting to relay mission details.

"Spock. T'Pring." He gave a nod to each of them. "Looks like this is going to be one hell of a difficult mission. Analysis on the Kaiju, codename Knifehead, reports him to be a Category III Kaiju, and the largest we've faced so far. You are to intercept and destroy the target as far from land as possible. I made the call to make this a solo fight, our fleet is hurting right now: two Jaegers decommissioned, one in need of serious repairs and two in fully functioning condition. I will have Eternal Defiance on standby and ready for immediate deployment should their assistance be required. But I have faith in you two, Intrepid Phoenix is the best team in the Starfleet Defense Corps." He briefly saluted the pair and technical staff ran over to commence preparations.

Medical personnel logged preliminary tricorder readings to establish vitals baselines once they were linked with the Jaeger. Spock and T'Pring quickly pulled on the skin tight circuitry suits and technicians soon followed with segments of the battle armor. Technicians double checked the connections of all the armor plates before the insertion of the spinal clamp. With that final piece, the pilots pulled on their helmets and took the turbolift to their conn-pod. Engineers were finishing their pre-launch checks when Spock and T'Pring came aboard. Each pilot locked into their side of the connection ports and the engineers complete their tasks. The heads up display lit up and the AI system logged on.

"Welcome aboard. Commencing pre-launch protocols." The AI ran a check to make sure all connections were active before distributing the hand controllers to their pilots. "Incoming transmission from LOCCENT." T'Pring connected their communication feeds.

"Hello Intrepid Phoenix, Lieutenant Hawkins staffing mission control. All systems go?" he questioned.

"All systems reporting ready and active. Engage drop." Spock commanded.

"Securing conn-pod. Engaging drop. " The engineers sealed off the pod and a warning siren sounded as the scaffolding pulled away. Once fully removed from the head-shaped pod, it zoomed downward, thrusters slowing it down before corkscrewing into the rest of the Jaeger's body.

"Coupling confirmed. Engaging pilot to pilot protocol." Hawkins gave the AI orders to commence the next round of protocols. The core sprang to life, casting a vivid glow onto the launch platform. Hangar doors opened as the platform the Jaeger stood upon advanced toward the opening. It's crawl took it over the edge before slowing being lowered into the ocean, waves crashing against the massive machine.

"Fleet Admiral Pike on deck. Intrepid Phoenix you are ready to align." announced Hawkins.

"Captains, this is Fleet Admiral Pike, get ready to initiate neural handshake."

"Initiating handshake in 15 seconds...14...13...12...11..." Hawkins counted down, all the while watching the synchronizing data displayed at his console station. "...3...2...1..."

"Neural handshake, initiate!" Suddenly both pilots were drawn into themselves, floating through thoughts and emotions. It was a similar but ultimately different experience from a mind meld and while a wonderful system. It suffered from some flaws, such as a more distant connection than that of a meld and the risk of being thrown out of sync was far too great, even for a team as perfectly paired as Spock and T'Pring. Another surge and they found themselves within each other, ready for combat.

"Good, strong sync guys. Time to initiate calibration." Spock and T'Pring motioned their arms in front of them in several jabbing motions before pounding their fists together. They took several steps forward and the display confirmed the completion of their calibration.

"Detection system reporting Knifehead is approximately 300 kilometers off the coast from the dome. I want you to make sure all weapons systems are charged now." Pike firmly ordered. He had already lost three crews, he wasn't about to lose another.

"Loading first clip of plasma torpedoes now sir." Spock called back to the admiral.

"I'm detecting fast movement ten kilometers out. Prepare for contact!" The Kaiju erupted from the ocean, a long, knife-like horn protruding from his face. Intrepid Phoenix stepped backwards just in time. Clawed fingers slashed where they were standing moments before, trying to slice through anything solid. A roar rumbled from Knifehead, revealing a glowing mouth. He lunged forward, attempting to impale their Jaeger on its horn. When that failed, he continued his slashing assault. Claws connected with the machines arms, smoothly slicing through the metal.

"Right arm, seventy-three percent functionality, torpedo system unaffected. Left arm, thirty-three percent functionality."

"Mute AI voice. Show notifications on display." The vast mass of raging creature pulled back, waiting for another chance to strike, Intrepid Phoenix lunged forward first, fists colliding with the rough skin. The Kaiju gave a thrust with its horn and T'Pring swung the damaged arm in its path. Jaeger shoulder collided with Kaiju jaw.

"Firing plasma torpedoes!" The entire load of torpedoes were unloaded into Knifehead's chest. A piercing shriek signalled that the torpedoes meet their intended target and had inflicted severe damage. But there was still fight in this Kaiju. With a final swing, its arm tore through the conn-pod, taking T'Pring with the wreckage. Spock went rigid with pain, a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced, as T'Pring was torn from his head. The pain was quickly replaced by an increased stress on his mind as he was now solely responsible for the neural load of the Jaeger. It was an excruciating trek back to the dome.

* * *

Engineers initiated emergency pod deployment. Medical staff flooded the compartment scanning and carefully disconnecting Spock from the control unit. He was in a daze: he could feel the people around him but he could not hear them and did not care to acknowledge what they were saying. All he could hear were the screams of T'Pring's conscious echoing in his head. Finally freed from the machine, he fell to his knees. One lone tear rolled down his face. He touched the wet streak on his cheek and just stared at the green tinged liquid on his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: ****Someone sent me a question about the stardates I have listed. My response (pulled from Memory Alpha) "During a Q&A session, Orci restated that a stardate is 'the year, as in 2233, with the month and day expressed as a decimal point from .1 to .365 (as in the 365 days of the year).'" Since I'm writing based off of AOS!verse, it only makes sense to use their system.**

**This story will not be a direct retelling of the movie: it will draw on many events and plot points but in the end it will be it's own unique being. I am making new Jaegers whose names are based upon TOS and AOS starship names. This has not been beta'd and one can only proof their work so much.**


	2. Chapter 01 - Defiance

**Stardate: 2254**

**Location: Research & Development - Shatterdome San Francisco**

**Log Entry: Spock**

After four years of extensive research, the latest revision to the drift system is completed. Codenamed 'Fusion' this newest iteration of the drift system allows for connections along telepathic pathways. Alpha trials conducted by an associate at Shatterdome London with paired Vulcan and Deltan pilots have proven that the addition of this connection subroutine is highly beneficial to pilots of telepathic races by allowing more natural connection points for them to access. Alpha trials conducted at Shatterdome San Francisco with paired human pilots have shown a marked improvement in the stability of their connections. Even though humans are considered a psi-null species, their minds are remarkably accepting towards telepathic inputs. As such, an additional subroutine, to be fully tested during beta trials, was coded into the AI. This AI modification will emulate a third, telepathic, pilot which will allow for a stronger connection to their co-pilot.

All Shatterdome research departments have received a copy of the final version of Fusion. Appropriate changes are to be made to all simulators within five days so that beta trials may commence as soon as possible. This trial is scheduled to run for three months after which time any necessary changes to the coding will be made before moving into the final phase of the project which is the inclusion of the revision in both current and newly constructed Jaegers.

Commander Spock signing off.

* * *

**Stardate: 2255**

**Location: Shatterdome San Francisco**

The sounding of an alarm clock lazily drew a hand from underneath a tangle of covers. It flopped about the side table trying to locate the source of the racket. Fingertips found the edge of the device and a palm reached to slap the top, silencing the alarm. With a groan the body stirred underneath the covers, shrugging off the heaviness of sleep. Eyes like brilliant sapphires peeked out from dark lashes, trying to decipher the blur of numbers written on the clock's face. Mental clarity began to shine from behind the fog of sleep as the world came into focus. Kirk pulled himself up into a sitting position, sheets falling around his waist revealing a bare, muscular chest. His right hand aimlessly scratching at his left shoulder as he ran his left hand through his hair trying to tidy the mess he knew was perched on top of his head.

"Lights to fifty percent." The lights in the room turned on and settled at the requested level as he pulled clothes from their storage. He dressed quickly, wanting to get a workout in before his scheduled simulation session.

Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered with the simulations anymore: his track to captain rank and Jaeger pilot has been violently derailed when it was discovered there was no one he was compatible with in this or any other Shatterdome. Perhaps he stayed with the training and the program because he was optimistic that one day someone would enter the Jaeger Academy with whom he would be able to drift. Growing up he watched his father, Captain Kirk, and Captain Robau pilot the Eternal Defiance to many victories and he wanted nothing more than to live up to the legacy they created. In the meantime, all he could do was reserve simulator time when he could and remain positive. To distract himself from the negativity, he had been apprenticing in the engineering department: learning the Jaegers inside and out.

"Hey Kirk! You heading to the gym?" he turned around to see an excited Sulu just leaving his room.

"Yeah man, you want to spar?" Of all the cadets in their wing, Sulu was one of his favorites: he was always full of energy, was dedicated to becoming a pilot and he was impressive in combat. Looking at his slender figure and gentle face, you would never guess that a fiery fighter lay just beneath the surface.

"Yes please! I haven't been able to find anyone to spar with since I kicked Guardia's ass last month." A smirk snuck across his face.

"He was twice your size and you flipped him over your head. And if I remember correctly, that knocked him out for a few hours." The memory of the match and the surprised looks from most of their peers had been one of the more humorous ones from his time so far at academy.

"Wasn't that great?" Sulu beamed with pride as Kirk clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Performance art. He never saw it coming." they shared a laugh as they walked down the hall passing only a handful of other cadets awake. The gym was empty when they arrived and the pair had their pick of the spaces. Sulu selected a mat in the corner where they warmed up.

"First to five? I'm not going to go easy on you." taunted Sulu as he posed to start their match.

"Sounds good to me and I wouldn't want to face anything but your best." Kirk retorted before calling to start. Sulu dodged Kirk's first lunge and scored himself his first point. Not long after the start of their match, other cadets had started to file into the gym, some even gathering by their mat, taking sides and cheering.

After several rounds, the men were tied with four points each. Every move and successful block caused a swell in the group's cheering. Both men were now breathing heavily and streams of sweat rolled down their faces. Kirk had taken a defensive stance to catch his breath and Sulu leaped on the opportunity. With a sideways step, Kirk dodged the move and landed a blow to Sulu's side. Hoots and hollers rang out from their onlookers.

"Great...match...Sulu." He offered a hand to his opponent.

"Same...Kirk." They shook hands and pulled into a quick, friendly hug. "Let's do this again soon." They cleaned up their space and headed for the showers.

"Give me a comm whenever you're in the mood for a match. You want to get something to eat? I really need something after that." He rubbed his stomach thinking of a nice, tall stack of warm pancakes topped with hot syrup and a steaming cup of coffee.

"Next time. I'm meeting up with the pilot I've been paired with...some kid from Russia in the new class. I pulled up his record, it's pretty impressive. He's only seventeen but his simulator scores are the best in his class, actually they're better than most in the upper class cadets, and he's a genius. Should be interesting." His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The mess hall was full of bleary eyed people, many still recovering from the attack three days ago. Conversations buzzed, covering the spectrum from work to personal. Kirk punched codes into the replicator for the pancakes and coffee he wanted. Looking around for a familiar face, he smiled when he saw Scotty and Keenser arguing in a corner.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Kirk put his tray down on the table, the metal tray clanking against the battered surface. Keenser nodded in greetings and it took Scotty a moment longer to acknowledge his presence.

"Well if it isn't Jim, good mornin' to you." Scotty pointed a fork full of food at him. "Before I forget, I won't be around the hangar bays tonight so no engineering lessons. Got myself a nice date with that silvery voice in mission control."

"Didn't know you were into husky guys Scotty." he laughed as he jabbed into his pancakes.

"I ain't talking about Giotto you idiot. I'm talking about Uhura, the new lady communicator that transferred here two weeks ago. Let me tell you, she's quite a lovely thing: sweet as can be, always willing you lend you an ear, and her figure puts the curves of my Jaegers to shame." Keenser could do nothing but shake his head at the man. Kirk had a feeling Scotty had been talking about the date to him since the moment plans were made.

"Well your enjoy your date Scotty. Keenser, if you're working tonight and you need a hand, just comm me and I'll be right over."

"Will do."

"So what're you up to today lad?" Kirk took a swig of his coffee before replying.

"I've got the simulation room scheduled from zero nine hundred until eleven thirty then I don't know after that. My dad and Robau are still in sickbay from their last mission so I might go see how they're doing."

"How's your mum doing? She made one hell of a scene in hangar five when Defiance came back." Scotty carefully questioned.

George Kirk and Richard Robau had both been the subjects of Winona Kirk's scorn when they returned to the Shatterdome in the now decommissioned Eternal Defiance. After a frightening debate with an equally intimidating female nurse on the launch floor, the medical staff informed her that the men were injured and would require surgery for some broken bones but were in otherwise stable condition. Once she was certain they would be alright, she tore them each a new one all the way to sickbay, calling them old fools for still fighting these monsters reminding them of the newer, younger pilots ready to take over.

"She's locked herself in the sciences department with the other Kaiju researchers. I don't think she's gone to visit either of them since that incident and I'm not sure if it's because she's still pissed or if she's embarrassed by her reaction." When the last of his pancakes were cleared from his plate, he bid farewell to Scotty and Keenser and made his way up to the simulator room.

* * *

The upper floors of the dome were quiet on the weekends, which is why Kirk always booked his simulation time during weekends. No one to bother him on the way there, no one to bother him on the way back. He walked into the simulator room to see Admiral Pike in conversation with the Vulcan commander who programmed the machine. Their conversation halted as the doors whooshed open.

"Fleet Admiral Pike, sir." Kirk addressed and saluted the man.

"At ease, Cadet Kirk. Commander Spock informed me that you had scheduled simulator time today and, with your permission, I would like to join him in watching your session."

"Yes sir. If it is not too bold of me to say, all simulator records are freely available via the net; to what do I owe this special visit?" Even though the admiral was a close friend of the Kirk's, it was most bizarre that he would take two and a half hours of his day to watch a simulator session when he could spend fifteen minutes later reading the data charts and watching video clips of the same session.

"The short story is that we might have been wrong about your drift compatibility and I want to evaluate a simulation session myself. Suit up cadet." His stomach twisted into knots; this was the moment he had been hoping for for almost a year.

"Yes sir!" Kirk responded enthusiastically. He would make sure that this was the best simulation he had ever completed. A potential drift match meant that he could potentially become a Jaeger pilot. A technician escorted him to the suit up room to get him ready. Once the door sealed behind them Spock turned to Pike.

"Sir, I believe you are withholding information from me; what do you mean that we might have been wrong about this cadet's drift compatibility? I have personally overseen every simulation run in this facility and assigned cadets to co-pilot teams based upon their compatibility and I assure you, this cadet has no matches." His posture stiffened and his arms wrapped behind his back. Pike meet the stony face with an equally firm expression.

"I don't think it is I who is withholding information, commander. Cadet Kirk's public record, written by you, states that he is not compatible with any currently enrolled cadet or any active pilots. Do you wish to amend that report in any way, commander, to mention any inactive pilots?" he shifted his stance, matching Spock's posture.

"I did not lie on the cadet's report, I merely omitted additional information which I deemed irrelevant." A mixture of anger and fear was sparking underneath his calm facade, but he would never let it show. The course of action he had selected was the only appropriate solution.

"Irrelevant...you consider your near perfect compatibility with him to be irrelevant? A match which, according to data analysis, is even stronger than the one you shared with T'Pring?" The words were harsh; a brutal knife slicing deep into old wounds.

"I cannot pilot with another, admiral. While my mental discipline protects me from the pain caused by the violent severing of the connection between T'Pring and I, anyone who attempted to drift with me would be driven to insanity." A somberness descended across his face. Spock knew his services and experience as a Jaeger pilot would be greatly appreciated, but he swore would never again drift, if only to spare any potential co-pilots from the pain within him. Beyond that, he was most satisfied with his position amongst the science and technology staff.

"Sirs, suited up and awaiting simulation connection protocol." Kirk broke into their conversation.

"Received cadet. Initiating pilot to AI connection protocol." Spock's fingers flew over the surface of the control panel, queuing all necessary processes. "Sync profile for Cadet Kirk, serial number SC937-0176CEC, loaded. Initiating AI connection."

Jim found himself swimming within the programmed mental space of the AI pilot in only seconds. It was supposed to be a sterile atmosphere, completely devoid of all feeling to ease new pilots into the strangeness of the system and to allow for more focused training for even skilled pilots, but he could not stand the barrenness. His solution was a subroutine attached to his simulation sync profile which would alter the AI pilot to make it seem more human, complete with emotions, memories and even personality. The pilot profile had been written around his memories of his dead brother, who had been killed during a Kaiju attack on San Francisco. He had spent an exhaustive amount of time capturing his brothers essence in that profile and even more time burying the code to keep it from prying, Vulcan eyes.

"Connection successful. Full sync established. Generating random Kaiju encounter and establishing mission parameters." The AI announced every stage and Spock queued additional protocols until the system was able to run itself for the duration of this simulation. All that was left to do was for him to monitor the feedback displays.

Upon completion of the generation stage, the AI pinged the control center with Kaiju information and mission data. It had created a large, whale-like category three Kaiju, codename Kobayashi. Kirk's mission information stated that the creature swam with incredible speed towards China and had begun tearing through the shoreline cities. He was to draw the creature away from land to prevent additional damage and defeat it as quickly as possible. A secondary ping, bearing a flashing red warning icon appeared on the screen followed by a reading of alerts from the AI.

"Additional subroutines activated. AI Skin...GSK...activated. Connectivity Protocol...PSY...activated." The first subroutine did not surprise Spock at all as he had discovered it three months ago when he updated Cadet Kirk's sync profile to reflect the completion of one hundred simulation hours. At first he was angry at the cadet for tampering with such an important part of the system. Through further exploration of both the code and Kirk himself, Spock had decided to let it be, almost understanding the codes existence. This alert was of no importance to him, but the second one was peculiar and the computer had to have reported in error.

"Computer, please verify activation of 'Connectivity Protocol PSY'. Mute voice, display data on screen." An exploded brain connectivity diagram appeared on the screen showing all normal neural functions expected of humans connected in a drift, even a simulated one, and one function that defied what Spock knew of humans: telepathic communications emanating from a human pilot.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I will include a log entry at the start of every chapter, probably only ones where there's a significant time jump (like the one that exists between the Prologue and Ch. 1). As always, proofed only as much as one can their own work.**


	3. Chapter 02 - Revelation

Vibrant colors illuminated the neural diagram, casting a wild glow upon the Vulcan's furrowed brow. He reached his slender fingers towards the smooth glass screen, gracefully tracing various neural pathways. With a deft swipe of his third and fourth fingers, a command menu was called forth and Spock rapidly queued strings of data to be recorded. A circumstance as rare as this would require a lengthy analysis and the current system settings would not record the level of detail he required. Shoes clacked closer to the computer and Spock was pulled from his thoughts, reminded of the fact that he was not alone in the console room.

"Commander should we be concerned with the warnings?"

"Negative, sir. The computer is merely reporting minor errors in regards to the cadet's connection with the AI pilot. If you would grant me an additional minute with the programming we can resume our previous discourse." After the addition of several more lines of code to his newly altered data analysis program, Spock dismissed the alerts and turned to face Pike.

"Warnings silenced, Fleet Admiral."

"Shall we resume our conversation?"

"I believe I was the last to speak. I informed you of the impossibility of my drifting with another pilot, regardless of the compatibility level."

"I'm not so sure I believe that Commander as there is no evidence to suggest anything that would impede such a connection" Pike withdrew a PADD from his briefcase, eyes never leaving Spock. "It would be one thing if there was a documented medical problem stating that but it seems you have avoided all medical staff, including the Vulcan specialists for the past four years. In fact, several expressed great concern over both your physical and mental well being when I raised interest in your medical records and I must agree with their concerns."

"The research and development of the new drift system as well as the proper training of cadets at the academy has consumed the majority of my waking hours during these past four years sir. Due to such commitments, I have been unable to visit sickbay to engage in such an activity. I assure you sir, I am in perfect health and would have sought medical attention if the condition so required."

"As a commanding officer, the health of my crew is one of my top priorities. You may tell me that you are in perfect health but until one of our head doctors relays the same information to me I cannot allow you to remain an active member of the crew." He flipped to a second document on his PADD to double-check his information. "As of sixteen hundred this evening, your schedule has been cleared and you are expected in sickbay no later than sixteen thirty. Dr. M'Benga has scheduled an appointment for you at that time for a full spectrum of tests along with a regular physical exam which from now on you will attend biannually like all other crew in this dome." A deep, heavy breath pressed from Pike's mouth, punctuating the conversation as he crafted his next statement.

"I have no idea what you experienced and I cannot possibly understand how you felt then or even how you feel now. You can spew 'Vulcans have no emotions' and tell me you are fine all you want Spock but you're not fooling me, not this time." Pike raised a pointed finger to chest height. "All I know is this: the motives behind your dedication changed the day you accepted a reduction in rank and this position with the scientists. It's been a highly productive dedication but I do not think it was worth the price that was paid."

"There are many people whose lives have been spared and even improved because of the advancements that have been made through this department's research. The planet has been able to rebuild to a level unheard since the Kaiju invasion began twenty years ago. On a smaller scale, our pilots are able to fight at the same level, and in some instances far above the level of every Kaiju we engage in combat. Considering the increased strength in the creatures during the past two years, a most impressive feat. To borrow your words sir, the price may have been high, but I believe it to more than worth its cost." Spock resumed his watch of the simulation, making minor adjustments to the program in the few instances it was needed.

Pike watched the feedback videos and silently mused over Spock. The damn Vulcan was the most stubborn being he had ever met and considering how well Pike knew the Kirk family, that was an achievement worthy of recognition. His thoughts were pulled to the young Kirk, who had just landed a fatal blow to the virtual Kaiju. Cadet Kirk had a fiery passion sparking inside but a fire cannot flourish with a spark alone. The two stood in mutual silence for the next hour and a half before Pike found his voice again.

"I've watched most of Cadet Kirk's simulator sessions. His style is different, a combination of seemingly opposing elements. Like his father, he fights with brute strength and an intense dedication that puts the mission before even his own well-being: the sort of man who would fight to his dying breath if it meant saving even one person. But the way he attacks and defends is so much more than just his father's force and determination: they're highly calculated and extremely precise, something I would expect no less of from my best Vulcan pilot." He moved to leave, pausing after the doors hissed open.

"Go to that appointment. Talk with the doctor. Think about what I've said and what you've observed. As I have said many times, if ever you wished to return to your former rank and to active pilot duty, it would be welcomed by all. Good day Commander Spock." Spock glanced towards the doors as they glided shut behind Pike.

He was greatly conflicted. Oh how he wanted to return to the conn-pod! To again feel the mental connection with another being. To feel the energy and strength of the Jaeger thrumming through every fiber of his being. But the place was a personal hell for him. It was there that his beloved T'Pring was stolen from him. Her final thoughts a complete release of all the terror and anguish she had barricaded for months. The slow, lonely march back to the dome: his mind and his body screaming in pain as his inner demons taunted him, telling him to sucumb to the darkness. Spock violently shook his head and closed his eyes. _Composure. Focus._ He breathed deeply and let his eyes flutter open. It was eleven twenty-seven. He had six hours and thirty-three minutes before his scheduled appointment. It seemed logical to begin his analysis of the cadet's simulation session.

* * *

An engineering technician helped Kirk out of the pilot suit and with the removal of the last pieces, he gave a great stretch, reaching up to the sky. The circuitry suit pull taut across his body as he held the pose a moment longer. With an exhale, he dove his arms and upper body down to brush fingertips against toes. After stripping the suit, Kirk slipped back into the ratty jeans and t-shirt he pulled on after the gym. It was the weekend so it's not like had to wear uniform anything. An added bonus, Pike didn't comment on the attire when he encountered him upon entry to the simulator room so that gave Kirk even fewer reasons to care what others thought of his appearance. Exiting the preparation room, Kirk glanced around and saw that only Spock remained in the room, focused on whatever document he was reading.

"The admiral has already departed. He made an unsuccessful first attempt to contact the pilot with whom he believes you have compatibility and said that he would 'get in touch with you' within the next seven days." Kirk's shoulders slouched a little bit. It wasn't the negative news he had feared but it also wasn't the glowing positivity which had driven him through what he was calling one of his most successful simulations.

"Thanks commander. Anyone on the schedule for next Sunday?" A boney thumb flipped from one document to the next.

"There is no one scheduled after fifteen hundred on that date."

"Put me in for two hours then. See you next week!" Kirk tossed a wave and shimmering smile over his shoulder before departing. It might not have been the most positive conclusion but damn did he feel refreshed! _Way to go Jim, that was your best session ever._ A stupid, proud grin perched on his face the entire way to sickbay. His dad should be released soon and he figured he would catch him before the guy was lost to mountains of paperwork and being shuffled through the next round of debriefings.

* * *

Sickbay was buzzing with activity as usual. Jim chatted with one of the junior lieutenants in the waiting area since it didn't look like a nurse was coming around anytime soon. Seems one of the new ensigns miswired the replacement mechanical muscle strands of the Bright Constellation's right arm and caused a small explosion at the elbow relay. One hour and several stories later, a nurse came to give a status update to the lieutenant and showed Kirk to his father's biobed. She informed him that his father had fully recovered and they intended to release him this evening after the drama of the morning engineering incident settled down.

"How are you doing old man?" He extended a hand towards his dad.

"Old man? You can't be talking about me." George took Jim's hand in his in a firm handshake before pulling him close for a tight hug.

"I don't know dad, I heard something about mum calling you and Robau two _old_ fools who don't know when to retire." Jim pulled a chair close to the bed, glancing quickly up at his father's vitals. Not that Jim understood the displayed readings but he had found himself lying on one of those biobeds on enough occasions to know what figures you did _not_ want displayed.

"Well she's a _stubborn_ fool who thinks thinks studying these things will help us win this war. Research is great, and I'm sure we've learned a lot about the Kaiju in the past twenty years but how has it really helped this planet? All her research on the creatures has found is that this things are evolving at an unprecedented rate." The desperation in George's voice was palpable. A nurse shot a concerned look in his direction but he waved her away.

"That's valuable information and last I talked with her, they're trying to complete a map of the Kaiju's evolution since their first contact. Maybe there's something in that data that can help us better prepare. For now all we can do is to constantly improve our technology and keep trying to have the upper hand." Jim leaned forward, whispering to George, "Scotty tells me they're developing a new weapon that in theory could turn the odds in our favor. No idea when they're going to start building it or if it's even anything more than theoretical at this point but I thought you might want to know"

"I sure hope so Jim. As a pilot the last thing you want to be worrying about is if you still have the advantage or if overnight your opponent has made some kind of an upgrade that could annihilate you. We need all the help we can get and even the reinforcements we've received from the rest of the Federation have all but disappeared. Did you know these things are starting to appear on other nearby planets?"

"It's just rumors..."

"No, it's not." His sudden interruption startled Jim. George's voice dropped and Jim moved closer to his father. "Admiralty has been trying to keep it quiet so morale doesn't drop any lower than it already has. A confirmed seventeen planets have suffered Kaiju attacks in this quadrant and some of those attacks commenced even before the attack on Earth." Jim's eyes flew wide and his jaw dropped.

"That many?! Someone has to have made better progress than us." He blinked faster trying to fathom the scale of such an assault.

"Sure progress has been made but not much. Some of our advancements are a result of the collaborative efforts but that's the extent of the progress. And of those seventeen planets, we've completely lost contact with nine of them. With no resources to spare, we can't even check on them."

"Shit." Jim clapped his hands to his face. He had no idea how grave the situation really was and now that he knew… He knew Starfleet was doing the best they could but now he wasn't sure if their best was going to be enough.

"Anyway, speaking of admiralty, Pike visited this morning. Checking in on how Robau and I are doing and said he was off to observe you in the simulator." George almost regretted his outburst and sharing that information. He really didn't need to weigh Jim down with any more problems, his burden was heavy enough.

"Seems I might not be the black sheep of the pilot academy anymore. They found a potential drift match for me." The brilliant smile returned to his face and he relaxed back into his chair. "Pike's trying to contact the pilot and said he'd comm me sometime in the next week with any updates. I hope this works out...it might be my last chance of becoming a pilot."

"They say there's someone for everyone. True of life, love and Jaeger piloting." He nodded his head in a mix of pleasure and annoyance.

"All I ask for is someone who knows what they're doing in that conn-pod. I know the simulator can never compare to the real thing but some of the things I've seen people do there is unbelievable. I'd say I don't know how they haven't been kicked out of academy but these are also the people who let a matchless cadet stay on for so long." His eyes drifted to the side. Bidding farewell to his father, he departed sickbay in a sour mood. All he could think about was the real gravity of this Kaiju war and bitter memories of one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

Cadets buzzed around the rec room notice boards, finding out who of their comrades would be privileged to their headspace. Kirk and some of the other guys in his wing were just returning from the mess hall and they raced to the growing mob. Before Kirk even had the opportunity to join the mass, Pike pulled him aside.

_What a cruel joke. He has to be joking. I can't be alone._ _Pike's lying; everyone else had not only a top match but a list of other potential people. How could I have none?_

Kirk skipped classes for two weeks, only leaving his room when he needed to eat and even that seldom happened. It was early in the second week of his self imposed exile that he first met Scotty and was introduced to his particular manner of commenting on the situation. Something about him looking worse than shriveled moss on a fallen tree in the foulest marsh one could muck their boots through. Scotty dragged him to the corner of the mess hall where the security and engineering staff liked to congregate. They welcomed him warmly and with no questions asked. Three days later, he would be crawling in and out some of the tightest spaces you could find in a Jaeger.

He finally confronted Pike, ready to talk about the situation. He wanted to stay in the academy and keep with the pilot track as much as possible. After all, sooner or later someone would enter one of the shatterdome academies with whom he could drift? He even mentioned how engineering offered to take him on as an unofficial ensign and he had already learned so much in only a couple of was hesitant at first but Kirk's relentless attitude won out. He ran excitedly from the office, glad to hear he could stay. Pike chuckled to himself at the departing man. To an empty room, Pike spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Kid, you might never become a pilot but you're going to make damn sure you know more about those Jaeger's than any other pilot. There's greatness in you; only time will tell how it manifests itself."


End file.
